It's not that bad
by Marvel-fan-4968
Summary: After getting stuffed into a suit Jeremy will never see his sister again or her kids, he'll never go to college, never move in with Mike, he'll live in a suit until he is set free
1. chapter 1

chapter 1

It's not that bad

Jeremy beings to struggle, but it failed Jeremy was now in a suit, tears being to stream down his cheeks, he is going to die, so he yelled. "Mike! Mary! HELP-." Jeremy was cut off by Toy Bonnie putting a head-on.

The spring locks, wires, metal rods, an endoskeleton, then the animatronics activities, now Jeremy was bleeding out.

Their eyes turned back to normal, their eyes widened. "That's... not... HIM." Said Marrionette. "What?" They realized that he's NOT William Vincent Afton. "We're sorry." Said Bonnie, as Jeremy took his last breath.

The Marrionette sat next to Jeremy's 'dead' body the green eye didn't have a life anymore, Marrionette and the other animatronics felt pity and regret for the first time. "Jeremy-." Toy Chica was cut off by Freddy.

"You 4 go back we need to deal with this." Said Mangle as she pointed towards the main stage. The toy animatronics to the main stage area. "Jeremy... I'm Charlotte, and we're sorry we didn't mean to hurt you."

Time skip 5 years later

Jeremy aka Bunny the cat, is now the new attraction at the Freddy's, as the new Cat animatronic sing and dance, Jeremy saw Mike and his coworkers.

'I want to go home, Mike! Scott! Mary! Fritz! please... help me..." Jeremy cried from inside the animatronics, as he saw Mike and his old co-workers.

"Jeremy they can't hear you." Said a voice it was a girl's voice he looked up to see a girl with curly blonde hair.

"Get away from me! You and your friends stuffed me in a suit for no reason!" He yelled. The living can't their him, he yells every day hoping someone can hear him.

"I... want... to... go home already," Jeremy said to the girl. "I'm Susie aka chica," Susie said as she sat next to Jeremy. "You must be one of the missing children." He said.

"We're sorry... we didn't mean to... hurt you." Susie being to cry. "It's ok Susie, hey that means Gabriel is Freddy, Bonnie is Fritz, and Jeremy is Foxy," Jeremy said now it's, starts to make perfect sense to him.

"If we could take it all back, to the day we killed you you would have been 21 years old." Said Susie her voice was in a sad tone. "Susie where is the other ghost?" Jeremy asked.

He up and left the show stage Susie followed him, he Mary, she looked the same with red hair and blueish eyes, but she aged a lot.

He saw the other children, Fritz Wexford aka bonnie he had brown hair with green eyes, while Gabriel Adams aka Freddy had brown hair with black eyes, Jeremy Johnson aka Foxy had red hair with black eyes, Charlotte Emily had brown hair and black eyes.

"Hey, you must be Jeremy Fitzgerald?" Asked Gabriel. "Yeah, you are the ghost who killed me..."

To be continued


	2. chapter 2

Author's notes: before reading bunny is a male cat, yeah confusing name, and Baby and ennard bullied him for no reason, ok have fun.

It's not that bad chapter 2

Jeremy looked at 5 ghost children, he was mad at them for stuffing him in a suit. "Mr Fitzgerald, are you still mad at us?" Asked Gabriel.

"You killed me! For no reason expected you thought I was willaim."

Jeremy growled at the children, all for of them looked down. "Hey, we said we are-." Susie was cut off by Mike.

"Hey, Mary does that new cat animatronic remind you of Jeremy?" Asked Mike.

Jeremy was in tears when he heard Mike's voice. "MIKE!" Jeremy yelled. "They can't hear you." Said the ghost children.

Johnson went hugged Jeremy which he only responded with a pat on the head.

"He does, and of my son." Said Mary. "I was 16 years old, a kid like Charlotte!" He said crossing his arms and walking away.

Time skip

Jeremy sat next to bunny, he always wonders if the toy animatronics are possessed, he saw younger kids came out of the toy animatronics.

One kid came out of Toy Freddy, he had brown hair with black eyes, he was about 5.

The next kid came out of Toy bonnie he had white hair and green eyes, it struck Jeremy as odd he was about 5 years old, why did he have white hair.

Next, a 3 girl came out of toy chica she had blondish reddish hair and blue eyes, she was looking at kid's cove.

A girl with red pigtails came from mangle who was now fixed, but she was around 12. 'That odd, is she suppose to be like 4 or 5.'

Jeremy got up went to say 'hi' to kids. "Hi, new friend." Said The girl with blondish reddish. "Hi?" Jeremy awkwardly.

"Hey, you must be the kid." Said the girl with the pigtails. "Yeah?" Jeremy said awkwardly. "Ok guys go play." Said the girl with the red big tails, the other 3 kids ran off to play.

"Ok, I'm here to help get used to your 'new' body." Said the red pigtail girl. "Ok, and oh what's your name?"

Jeremy asked. "My name is Annie." Said Annie.

Now to Bunny (aka my new oc)

Jeremy walked up to see mangle hanging above, and foxy, Puppet, and Freddy. "Ahhh!" Jeremy screamed a bit. "Don't worry, Jere is us." Jeremy calm down a bit.

Then it hits him he was in a bunny, he tried to move his legs but the toy animatronics won't move. "Hey do this." Said Charlotte (aka the Marionette).

After a few seconds, he was now Bunny. "Hey, new kid are you ok." Said, Toy Freddy, Jeremy's body was still in the Toy animatronics, he felt pain, but he was used to it.

"Hey, Annie how did you guys get used to this?" Jeremy said. "Training." Said Annie, Bunny was moving awkwardly, but he was used to it.

But this causes the dead body from inside so be repeatedly smashed into a bloody mess, but at least he didn't feel pain.

Soon Bunny got used to it, Bunny wasn't going to forgive them they killed him. He was a hidden room, curios he opened to see more animatronics.

The first was a bear, but he was purple and blue, with a bonnie hand puppet, he had a speaker on his stomach

The next one was a foxy he had now tie, he looked like Mangle but male, he was white and pink, he also had a speaker on his stomach

The next one was a ballerina-like animatronic, she had a skirt and had smaller versions of her, they had a white face with a yellowish body with pink skirts. Her top showed to much of her breast, so she was inappropriate.

The next one was broken he was everywhere like mangle used to look like, but with a clown face, which was white a red nose.

The last one was another clown, she had reddish pigtails, a red skit, with a red top, but had a fan on her stomach, she had a white face with lipstick, and rosy cheeks.

Bunny was about to run but the clown girl turned on she had green eyes looking at him. "Hello?"

"Guys! Girls!" Bunny said...

What will she do to him?

To be continued


End file.
